


【盾冬】Day23：Shibari

by flymetothemoon16



Series: Kinktober 2016 [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesiac Bucky Barnes, Amnesiac Steve Rogers, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Japanesque, Kinktober, Kinktober 2016, M/M, Shibari, Torture
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:56:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8323474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flymetothemoon16/pseuds/flymetothemoon16
Summary: 和风半AU，美军上将x苏联杀手审讯梗，向官方司机低头！





	

“那个人有一双绿色的眼睛。”寇森紧张不安地重复了一遍，“他有一双绿色的眼睛。”

“我知道，可是你想说什么？”莎伦·卡特不耐烦地说，“——史蒂夫·罗杰斯上将爱过的每一个男人和女人，都有那样一双绿色的眼睛？”

 

五味伽罗绮靡的香气从熏炉中蜿蜒流出，缠绕上京都织锦逶迤在地的衣角。敞开的黑色织金和服下摆中露出一双垂坠的足，双膝与脚踝都并拢，被朱绳紧缚，捆绑在一起。苍白脚尖无力地搭在映着流水般月光的木榻上。

被悬吊在和室中央的男人，仅有着一只右手——他的手臂被反折到身后，上臂紧贴着身侧被绳索捆绑，缠绕在手腕上的红绳与脖颈上的绳套相连。施刑者在打了个结之后，将长绳的另一端固定在天井上，让他不仅无法挣扎，还必须绷紧全身肌肉用脚尖站稳来保持身体的平衡，否则脖颈上的绳索将会令他慢慢陷入窒息。

和服宽大的衣襟和袖子从汗湿的皮肤上滑下来——它们已经被人粗暴地扯开了，仅是绳子隔着衣服的捆绑让其不至于完全滑落，勉强遮挡着底下遍布干涸汗渍、精液和瘀痕的身体。被扯开的领口和衣袖间，露出大片白皙肩胛，以及蛇一样咬进手腕皮肤里的，艳红的绳索。

男人垂着头，发出低声的喘息。顺直的长发挡住了他的脸。在他残损的左肩处，银色的金属反射着月光。

“你总该有个名字。”

高大的男人，背对着映入月光的纸窗，在阴影之中走近，端起被囚禁的杀手的下颌。被迫仰起头的杀手有一双绿色的眼睛，在月光下像冰面一样发亮。“敢于在横须贺军港行刺美军司令的人，不会只是个无名的热血爱国青年。你还有一条金属假肢，在手臂里面藏着刀。”

“你是日本人，还是苏联人的杀手，混进美军基地前来行刺？”

横须贺的夜宴仿佛浮世绘风情图。这本是太平洋舰队司令长官罗杰斯上将巡视第七舰队之旅的最后一站，明日他将与随行人员乘机返回美国本土。侍酒的艺妓有黑的发髻、白的肌肤、鲜红欲滴的嘴唇，弦子轻轻拨动怀中的三味线，曼声吟唱传颂女人心怀隐秘爱恋的歌谣。应召而来表演剑道的青年，是北海道出身的日俄混血儿，棕色的长发束成发髻，身材颀长，握剑的时候脊背挺直如刀锋。

青年摘下面罩低头向观赏者行礼时，罗杰斯上将也停下了手中一直把玩着的酒杯。

他有一张面无表情、然而年轻得令人感觉可爱的脸，和一双淡漠的绿色眼睛。

“是谁让你来的？”

罗杰斯一点一点捏紧他的脸，食指粗暴地蹂躏着被吮咬到红肿的嘴唇，撬开他的唇玩弄那一排白皙的牙齿。“是否有人告诉你——我喜欢这样的眼睛？”

失败的杀手慢慢合上眼，长睫毛垂下来。粘湿的唾液色情地随着把玩他口腔的手指流下，在男人指间拉出一道水膜。他的喉咙里没有发出声音，只是轻轻地喘息着，热气一下下地吹拂在男人湿透了的手指上。

罗杰斯两指夹住他的舌尖亵玩了一会，然后松开手，从竹窗下拿起长颈的清酒瓶。

“你不想说的话也没有关系，我会把你放进行李箱里，就这样带回美国。”男人绕到了他的俘虏背后，揭开瓶口的封漆，慢慢地，将冰凉清澈的液体沿着杀手的后颈倾倒下去——遍布红痕的半裸后背在触到酒液的一瞬间整个绷紧了，肌肉在短暂而剧烈的几下颤抖之后又缓慢放松下来。训练有素的杀手始终没有发出声音，甚至在刺痛的液体沿着椎骨滑入一片狼藉的臀缝间时，也没有再次颤抖过。

就好像很快便习惯了疼痛和粗暴的对待一样，在被他捕获、绑缚、侵犯撕裂的时候，杀手始终是沉默的，目光低垂。

就好像他并没有想过这次暗杀能成功一样。

“但你仅剩的这只手，被绑着吊上一夜就会废掉。”他捉住了那只被绑在身后，五指虚握着的手，绳索深深地勒进了皮肤里面去，触手冰凉，他后退了一步，月光照进来，冷白的皮肤上朱绳与深紫瘀痕交织，有一种妖异而脆弱的美感。“可怜的小东西。”罗杰斯轻轻喟叹了一声，“我并不想残酷折磨你。”

他的手再一次探进被撕破的和服下摆，分开红肿热烫的臀肉，和被操弄到湿润柔软、无力闭合的穴口。只是简单地伸进三根手指扩展几下之后，就掰开杀手的双腿，再一次将自己捅了进去。

杀手一下仰起了头，红绳在修长脖颈上收紧的景色显得美艳而残酷，他结实的双腿在膝盖、小腿和脚踝处都被绳索捆了好几道，在男人的侵犯下根本无处挣扎，只能颤抖着绷紧了脚尖，脱力的身体软软靠在贯穿着他的阴茎之上，两人交叠的身体，随着罗杰斯的动作一下一下地起伏着。

月光下从皮肤上滴落的汗珠，像是乘着情欲的海浪。侵犯也好，交媾也好，重叠的肢体之间，除了喘息和肉体摩擦的水音，便没有别的声音。

罗杰斯第四次完了事，从那冰凉皮肤下的温热身体中退出来。“你叫什么名字？”他的手从背后伸过来，抚摸着杀手湿润的面颊，在反复的痛苦和高潮中无法自制的眼泪、唾液和汗水，以及男人干涸了的精液，将那张可爱的脸涂抹得一塌糊涂。只有他的眼睛是明亮的，冰一样清澈，琉璃一样虚幻而美丽。“好好想想，再好好想想。”

男人的声音里带了点高潮后的疲惫。

 

那刺客原本有机会得手的。交手的某一刻，杀手的刀刃就抵着曾经的超级战士的心脏。即使那只是表演用的竹刃，在金属手臂的力量之下也能轻而易举的撕裂血肉。

然而他的动作停滞了——仿佛有一瞬间的迷惑似的，刺客抬起头来看他，那张脸年轻得惊人，那双眼睛里有什么东西一闪而过，他的刀刃只是在他心口轻轻一点。

他原本有机会得手的，但是他没有。

 

那天晚上，在横须贺的月光下，罗杰斯上将想起了欧洲战场，想起他的青年时代，血与火、战争和死亡、山谷与呼啸的冰风。

在离开第一线的战斗之前，在英勇作战坠海负伤之前，他也曾是一名战士，他曾有一个知名度百倍于史蒂夫·罗杰斯的名字叫做美国队长。曾有一个伙伴、许多伙伴，与他并肩作战，因为受伤而丢失的记忆已经凌乱不堪，出席各种纪念活动时他还能见到当年的战友们，却再也记不起他们年轻时的模样。

一张年轻得令人感觉可爱的脸，一双明亮而专注的绿眼睛，一个笑容，天真而炽热的笑容——那些人，他不再记得他们的模样了，却仍然能梦到他们。每个夜晚，在他的梦中，那遥远而模糊的年轻的脸，都有着一双绿色的眼睛。

他年轻时爱过的人，一定也有这样一双绿色的眼睛。


End file.
